detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Quantic Dream
Quantic Dream is a French video game developer founded in 1997 based in Paris, France. The company also supplies motion capture services to the film and video game industries. Quantic Dream is known for focusing on innovative interfaces designed to engage the player on an emotional level creating an 'interactive drama' as opposed to a traditional game experience. Additionally, they have pioneered methods of non-linear character based story telling where player decisions can result in major changes in the game world and story narrative. History Quantic Dream launched their first title, Omikron: The Nomad Soul, in 1999 for PC and Dreamcast. The game featured original music, and performances by musician David Bowie. Quantic Dream's next project was Quark, which was later cancelled. For the next two years they worked hard to advance the production infrastructure they had started using in Quark. In 2002, they officially started development of Fahrenheit (known as Indigo Prophecy in North America). This was the first game to use their sophisticated interactive cinema technology which allows the player to work through multiple worldlines based on decisions rather than a one-dimensional story. Fahrenheit was also Quantic Dream's first game to launch with worldwide critical acclaim. It received multiple awards and nominations prior to its release including high ratings from all major gaming publications. According to the official Quantic Dream website, Fahrenheit has sold over 800,000 units worldwide since its release. As of 2005, Quantic Dream's next announced titles were'' Heavy Rain'' and Omikron 2, both of which were aimed at current-generation consoles, particularly the PlayStation 3. Heavy Rain ''earned positive reviews from a preview in 2006. Released in February 2010, ''Heavy Rain was very well received and has sold over 1 million copies worldwide. Heavy Rain went on to achieve 2010's Game of the Year from CNN and Gaming Union, and Best PS3 Game of 2010 by GameSpy and IGN. Omikron 2 was never released and is presumed tabled/cancelled. Quantic Dream's next title Beyond: Two Souls was released in October 8th, 2013 exclusively for PlayStation 3 with mixed receptions. Their latest title ''Detroit: Become Human'' was released in May 25th, 2018 exclusively for PlayStation 4 with generally favorable receptions. A compilation pack of Quantic Dream games was released in December 4th, 2018. It includes the PlayStation 4 versions of Heavy Rain, Beyond: Two Souls, and Detroit: Become Human. On January 29, 2019, the company announced its partnership with Chinese Internet technology company NetEase as it acquired a minority stake in Quantic Dream. After making exclusive video games for PlayStation over 10 years, the company will now make interactive storytelling games for a wider number of platforms while remaining independent.Why NetEase and Quantic Dream Are Teaming Up for Games on Multiple Platforms On March 20, 2019, it was announced that Detroit: Become Human would be released for Microsoft Windows along with Heavy Rain and Beyond: Two Souls. It is scheduled to be released in late 2019, and will be sold exclusively on the Epic Games Store for one year.Quantic Dream's Twitter Titles # Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) # Fahrenheit (2005) # Heavy Rain (2010) # Beyond: Two Souls (2013) # Detroit: Become Human (2018) # Quantic Dream Collection (2018) Notes * The company has a Twitter and Instagram page. * The company has a YouTube account. References de:Quantic Dream Category:Detroit: Become Human